


Hellfires of Desire

by jewel_beans



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Anal Sex, Breeding Kink, Comeplay, Demon AU, Demon!Bitty, Demon!Jack, Eggpreg, Knotting, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Pregnancy Kink, Public Sex, Size Kink, Spitroasting, Tentacle Sex, demon kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-05-12 02:29:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19219741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jewel_beans/pseuds/jewel_beans
Summary: (formerly "King Bitty, Demon Lord of the Underworld (and Jack's Ass)". I wanted a catchier title)In which Jack Zimmermann ends up the Prince Consort of Demon King Bitty. Herein is a small sampling of their carnal adventures.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Discord. Hints of plot, but really, it's alllll for the smut. Had to throw in a bunch of my favorite kinks. Hope you enjoy!

Jack was warm. He was  _ so _ warm and  _ so _ full and never wants to be anywhere else. He'd hardly arrived in the Underworld when Bitty scooped him up with his huge dragon-like wings and whisked them away to renew his claim on Jack’s body and soul. 

Bitty nibbled gently behind Jack’s ear, making his spine tingle. He was surrounded by Bitty’s body, settled happily in his lap, speared open by his enormous cock. His own was only half-hard, for he’d come several times already. He was still only human. 

He looked up at the assembled monstrous crowd, of Bitty’s subjects, their roars just background noise. 

“Look at them, Jack. Everyone knows you’re mine now. No one else gets my favor in this way,” he murmured in his ear. “Won’t be long before you start becoming more like me. You’ll be so cute with some little horns, oh yes.” 

Jack just moaned, petty things such as words stolen away by pleasure. But Bitty knew what he meant. He always knew how to take care of him. He took his chin and turned his head for a kiss, licking softly and sweetly into Jack’s mouth with his long forked tongue. 

“Gosh, Jack, you’re just so beautiful,” Bitty said, rubbing gently at the bulge his cock made in Jack’s belly. His full, stretched hole fluttered uselessly around the obscene thickness inside him. 

He’d forgotten how many times he’d come in him already. Bitty shifted, pulling out just a little before settling him back against his chest. He could feel some of his come leaking out with the movement. He whined. 

“Open up, now.” 

Oh, he hadn’t realized he needed his mouth filled until just now, licking at Bitty’s come-covered fingers, come which had just been inside him, oh, that was why he’d moved, Bitty was smart, that was absolutely brilliant, Bitty always knew what he needed. His tongue laved gently at the pointed claw tips. He kissed the fingertips after they were licked clean. 

He had an eternity of this to look forward to, of Bitty and him. Joining that secret society was the best thing that had ever happened to him.

  
  
  
  
  


_ A few thousand or so years later… _

 

“Bits?” Jack questioned, as they cuddled together. “Have you ever thought...um…about kids?” It felt like a secret, to be whispered under his huge wings that wrapped around them both. 

Bitty looked up at him under the shadow of rainbow-black feathers, eyes glowing golden amber. 

“Now and then. Never had someone I wanted to do that with before,” he said thoughtfully. He smiled, fangs shining bright and white and sharp. “Now though…yes, sweetheart, I’d love to have some demonspawn with you. It’s been a few millennia, seems like a good time for it.”

Jack huffed out a laugh. “So, how would it work?”

“Well, how do you want it? We’re demons, honey, it happens however we like.” He smiled wickedly. “There’s the hmm, single-contributor method. Essentially, your body is the incubator for my offspring. I’d come inside you, again and again until you’re dripping with it, fill you up from both ends, drive you mad with desire, and then you’d be ready to be filled with my eggs.”

“Hnnrghh,” was the only noise Jack could make. Even after thousands of years, Bitty could still wring new reactions out of him. Honestly, in this moment he couldn’t see a flaw with that idea. To be naught but a fertile ground for the growth of his King’s progeny. Such would be his life, his purpose as Prince Consort. A vessel to be filled with his King’s power, stuffed with his seed and then made the host for a multitude of demonic spawn. 

“It would be a shame not to pass on your beauty though,” Bitty smiled, tracing Jack’s curving gazelle-like horns. “I want some children with feathers, and your incandescent blue eyes, and your cute little horns.” (Compared to the four large curving ram’s horns crowning Bitty’s head, they were indeed little and cute). 

He pushed Jack over onto his back and straddled him, ass gliding teasingly along his rapidly stiffening cock, hole catching deliciously along the bumps and ridges along the length. 

“So you’ll just have to fuck me first, and then the eggs will be made from both of us,” Bitty told him, gasping in pleasure as he rubbed against him. 

“What a hardship,” Jack managed to croak out, claws digging into Bitty’s sides. Their skin was too tough to be broken without some serious intent, but even if then, what was demonic sex without some blood? 

“Oh yes. Guess we’ll just have to fuck all the time, just to be sure.” Bitty knelt up and moaned loudly as he settled onto Jack’s monstrous dick, the ridges massaging his insides delightfully. 

  
  


Jack’s orgasm overtook him as fire raked down his back, Bitty’s claws tearing at his skin as he once again emptied himself inside his King, his god. 

He couldn’t help slumping over, completely spent. He barely twitched at the itch as his skin healed. 

“Oh, you’re so so good Jack, I love you so much,” Bitty cooed at him, licking off the blood coating his claws. “Mmmm. The first eggs will be ready soon, and then I can start breeding you up.” 

Jack breathed in sharply. “Oh, yes,  _ please! _ ” 

Bitty nudged him over to his side and kept stroking and petting everywhere he could reach. “Oh sweetpea, I adore you, and everything about you. How you’re big enough to cover me completely, and fill me up so well. You’re big enough to take  _ so many _ of our eggs. I wonder how many you can take. Ten? Definitely more than that. A couple dozen?”

“All of them. I want all of them, everything you’ll give me,” Jack said hoarsely. 

“Gosh, how did I ever find a Consort as perfect as you,” Bitty murmured in wonder. “Oh Jack, I will give you anything and everything you want.” He gently dragged a claw tip in a heart shape over his belly. “You’re going to look so beautiful filled up with our children.” 

  
  


Of Bitty’s many fantastic powers, Jack would say one of his favorites was his ability to split his form. It was helpful if he had much to do, certainly, but nowadays he mostly used it to spit-roast his Consort. 

Jack moaned around the thick length in his mouth, stretching his jaw and filling his throat. Bitty had shifted smaller so he could fit, but it was still more than enough. Good thing he didn’t need to breathe (it was more an occasional habit, really), as he would certainly otherwise suffocate. If he wasn’t already in the underworld, this would’ve been the best way to go, knowing only the pleasure of being filled to the core with his beloved’s cock. 

He sucked hard, then relaxed slightly and let his tongue wrap around it, caressing the lumps and bumps along the length. He already had several loads of Bitty’s seed sitting in his belly and his ass, but surely it wasn’t yet enough.

“You’re doing so, so well, Jack. You’re the greatest Consort a demon king could ever want.”

He shifted backwards slightly on the pillow he was resting his body on, grinding just that much little bit deeper on the massive cock nestled inside his ass. He gently stroked the bulge at his lower abdomen. No matter how much they fucked, he always felt so  _ big _ . Every shift sent sparks down his nerves, the pleasure almost painful. It was the best. He could feel some of the hot come leak from his well-used hole, contributing to the mess under him. That was alright. Bitty would put more in him. And when their eggs were ready, he’d be even fuller, stuffed to the brim with their future children. 

 

Jack caressed the bulge at the base of Bitty’s cock curiously. 

“I was thinking to…to knot us together while you’re taking my eggs,” he said, a little flushed. “It will swell more after as I put them in you, lock us together…”

Jack licked his lips. “And plug me up, yes? Keep all your come in me as you breed me up with your eggs too. That…is the  _ best _ idea,” he said eagerly, climbing into Bitty’s lap and giving him a biting kiss as he settled onto his length. 

As he did when Bitty came inside him, he could  _ feel _ when each egg settled inside. The knot felt  _ so _ huge, holding him stretched open such that he couldn’t even clench down, but also plugged him wonderfully full. His amazingly long cock reached so  _ deep _ , through to his very core, and was filling it with their spawn. And they’d get to do this again and again, as more of their eggs matured and became ready to be placed within Jack’s willing body. 

He patted his abdomen gently. Already there was more of a soft curve to it, and it would only grow as he was filled with their offspring. 

 

It took a few days for all the eggs to be transferred. Bitty had lost count, honestly, too wrapped up in Jack. His belly was so lovely and full and round and neither of them could stop touching it. 

“We made this, Bits,” he said, stroking his abdomen. It grew bigger every day, swelling with the growing eggs inside him. 

“We did,” Bitty replied lovingly. “We’re gonna have the loveliest children in the underworld.” 

 

Time meant nothing in hell, but some passed nonetheless…and one day Jack awoke to feeling Different. 

“Bitty,” he called. “I think…I think it’s time.”

“Oh! Time to lay them? Yes, it has been long enough,” he replied, pulling Jack into his arms easily. Jack could still walk, of course, but he wasn’t going to argue with the god-king of hell. He’d hardly left Jack alone, doting on him, bringing him his every desire. 

And it had been very nice to just be carried from place to place as his belly swelled fuller and fuller. 

He carried him to the chamber that had been ready since the Spawning Intent had been declared. It was the birthing room, containing a pool of glowing water that shone bright as blue-white fire. 

They kissed, Bitty helping him along by pressing on his abdomen as he pushed, and egg after egg popped out. It felt  _ good _ , Jack thought, almost as nice as making them in the first place. (Well no, nothing could ever top that. Until maybe the next round). 

When it was all done, they were proud papas to three dozen palm-sized eggs in an assortment of lovely deep jewel tones. 

“Bits, they’re beautiful. Look at them. They’re so amazing.” 

“Probably won’t be long until they hatch,” Bitty noted. “It may be a little different since you started out human, but both parents are thoroughly demonic.” He smirked. “At the Coronation, I filled you up with enough of my seed to make sure of that,” he said smugly. 

“Best time of my unlife,” Jack laughed. “Demons are born pretty independent, yeah?”

“With how we did it, it’s a little like Earth deer. They’ll be able to walk, fly if they have wings, talk. Like miniature people. But they still need a lot of care. And guidance, so they don’t become feral little hellions.” 

 

Anyway, Jack is keeping watch over the eggs, when it turns out the spawn of the God-King of Hell and his Prince Consort don’t hatch, so much as explode out of their eggs in a spray of multi-colored fire and sparks.  _ Simultaneously _ . 

After the fireworks are over, Jack is mobbed by three dozen tiny children, that look much like a human 7-year olds, but approximately cat-sized. Most have horns, wings, scales or some combination of all of the above. 

Bitty teleports to him immediately when he senses Jack’s surprise and is greeted by a chorus of tiny voices yelling, “Papa, Papa! Daddy, Daddy!”

“Oh my gosh!” he exclaims, overjoyed at their new family. He pulls Jack in for a soft, sweet kiss, as he scoops up several of the babies with his wings. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At some point they have Jack’s parents visit and Bad Bob ends up covered in tiny demon grandchildren and he loves every single one of them. Alicia is maybe a little more cautious at first, but the Zimbits demonspawn is just too cute not to love! Mayhaps Bob has some distant Nephilim ancestry, and that’s why Jack is so perfect for Bitty.


	2. Going Down, alllllll the way!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little prequel, in which Jack goes down on that demon dick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for Piehead. You know why. ;)

Jack stared at Bitty, seated upon his throne. He was nude, full demonic form on display. He’d been right, he was some 7-plus feet tall, crowned with horns. He was so beautiful. 

“I’m so glad you decided to be the symbolic sacrifice. Well, not so symbolic, really. Best thing that ever happened to me.” 

His huge draconic wings were arched forward, creating a nice sort of private space where Jack could kneel on the soft cushion provided. He shivered with desire. It wasn’t time yet for Bits to take him as his consort, but he could do this for now. 

“Oh Jack, look at you. So eager,” Bitty murmured as Jack fell to his knees, ready to worship his King. “Would you like something in you? I know how you get.” 

Jack nodded eagerly, still gently stroking the huge cock in front of him. 

“Can’t have, well,  _ all  _ of me just yet, we have to work up to it. Can’t be breaking my most favorite human.”

Soft, dark tentacles emerged from the shadows of his wings, and twined up Jack’s slick thighs, probing gently at his hole. He sighed as three slim tentacles slipped inside. Another twined snugly around his cock. 

“Not quite the same, I know, I can feel how you’re aching to have me inside you. You’ll love it, stuffed so deep and so full you can hardly move from how good it feels. Soon, sweetheart.” 

 

Jack had to look his fill first. Bitty was large and inhuman, and he  _ wanted _ him so much. 

He petted the large, heavy balls, filled with the seed that would go on him and in him. Jack knew Bitty was still mostly soft. He very much wanted to be the one to make him come. His ass clenched in anticipation.  The tentacles wiggled pleasantly inside him. At least he wasn’t empty. It would be distracting.

Just above the base was the knot, that would grow and keep him spread open and plugged with his come. He squeezed it gently. 

“Mmm, nice start, honey.” 

Jack swallowed, hardly realized his mouth had been watering. He’d hardly be able to get half of Bitty’s cock in his mouth, but he’d try his best. 

Oh, he was so big, he wanted to just. Lick it all over. He pressed a kiss to the tip, flicking his tongue at the slit. The bitter-savory taste of his precome sparked on his tongue. 

Jack traced every obscene curve and bump from the base up with gentle fingers, following with his mouth. It stiffened quickly under his ministrations, ridges growing firmer as Jack licked up each one.

Finally, he was back at the fat head of his cock. Bitty was quite obviously enjoying this, the foreskin drawn back, his cock lengthening even more. Oh, that was different, that was in fact  _ excellent _ , more for Jack to take. It would reach  _ so deep _ in him, he thought, as it grew several more inches as he licked and sucked around the head and foreskin, filling his mouth wonderfully. And it was prehensile, oh  _ fuck _ ! He could feel it reaching for his mouth every time he pulled back, then squirming deeper into his throat as he took in more. 

The precome had gotten thicker, tasting a bit sharper. Everything was wet with spit and what come Jack couldn’t swallow. 

“Oh gosh, you really are the best cumslut, my dear Jack. So desperate for every drop. Since you can’t have my whole cock just yet, you’ll fill your belly up with my seed, hmm?” Bitty murmured lovingly above him. “You’re just waiting for the day when I can fill you to the brim with my spawn.” 

Jack made an assenting noise, and sucked harder. 

“Oh,  _ Jack _ , you’re so good, baby, I need to finish, please!”

_ Yes, yes, give me all of it, I want it, I need it, I need you,  _ he thought at Bits fiercely, knowing he’d pick up the sentiment. 

Bitter-sharp-savory flooded Jack’s mouth, and he struggled to swallow it all. Oh, it really was an unholy mess (ha!). 

“Oooooh, Jack. Oof. Finally done now. Oh, but you aren’t,”  Bitty sighed as his still-human consort enthusiastically lapped up all the come that had dripped down his cock, retracing every slick bump. 

As soon as Jack gave his slit one last lick, he hauled him in and kissed him deeply, forked tongue diving into his mouth, chasing the taste of himself. The tentacle around his cock had kept him from coming, and now Bitty replaced it with his hand. Jack moaned softly as the fourth tentacle joined the others in his ass, hole stretching around them obscenely. 

“Oh, Mr Zimmermann, you will make simply the greatest Consort I could ever ask for,” he said lovingly as he jerked him to completion. A light caress of a claw-tip over his cock had Jack coming hard, but really it all felt secondary to having his King spend inside him. 

Bitty beamed at him as he lapped Jack’s come off his hand. “Delicious.” 

Jack smiled and nuzzled into Bitty’s side, curling up under a wing. He did a Very Good Job, and his belly was full of his King’s thick, hot come. He’d have to go back eventually, but soon, soon he would be Home with his Bitty for good. 

 


	3. Just The Tip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gotta get creative when you're a cockslut with a giant demon lover

Bitty was always so warm. Unsurprising, as the God-King of some kind of Hell dimension. 

It made him the best to cuddle with. Jack wiggled happily on top of Bitty’s large demonic form, laying chest to chest, rubbing all over him like a cat. It was so so nice, to feel small and held and treasured. 

“Hey Jack? honey?”

“Mmmhmm?” He was drifting, warm and sleepy, together with the man (so to speak) that he loved. 

“I had an idea.”

“Oh yeah?” said Jack hoarsely, now very much awake. Bitty’s ideas were  _ great _ . He moaned as his enormous cock slipped between his thighs, still slick from before. He arched his back, grinding back against it. 

“Definitely not opposed to you fucking my thighs again,” Jack murmured. It had been awesome. They’d spooned back to front, with Bitty in between his legs and since he was so big, was able to rub their dicks together too. Very good indeed, at least until he was Claimed as his Consort. 

“Mmm, not quite. Remember what you did with your mouth? Wasn’t quite sure a human could make me come that hard, but as always, you exceeded everything I could ever wish for. No, I was thinking, pretty sure you could take just the tip of my cock. It should fit.”

“ _ Fuck _ , yes, absolutely!” 

Bitty’s dick was of course inhuman and really quite enormous, but tapered nicely to a thick, fat head, comparable in girth to a particularly well-endowed human. 

Jack made a little surprised noise as Bitty pulled him a little further up, the better to kiss him. 

“ _ Oh _ !” he couldn’t help yelping in surprise as the wet head of his cock probed at his hole (sometimes it had a bit of a mind of its own) and then Bitty nudged it past his stretched rim. He clenched down and squirmed, rubbing his own cock against Bitty’s abs. 

Of course, a major difference, aside from the overall size and shape, was how it  _ grew _ once the foreskin was pulled back. He finally had Bitty inside him and it was amazing. 

Jack moaned into his mouth, feeling the inhuman cock swell and lengthen inside him, though the rest of it didn’t move more than an inch or so, never more than his fragile mortal body could safely take. Bitty held him still as he writhed in pleasure, kissing and kissing him. 

His arms tightened around him. “Please Jack, can I come in you?”

“Fuckin...hell yes, give it to me,” Jack moaned. He gasped at the flood of warmth filling him, centered in his lower abdomen, then permeating to the rest of his limbs. 

They both lay there for a few minutes panting. 

“Good thing I’ll be dead already, or immortal, or whatever, before I take the rest of you, eh Bits? Because if it’s that good now, taking all of it would kill me.” 

Bitty laughed weakly. “That’s kinda the whole of it, really. I name you publicly as my Consort, then claim you and burn your mortality away. With orgasms, I guess. So yeah. Like that, only More.”

Jack idly swirled a couple of fingers through the come along his front, his previously flat abdomen now a bit rounded with the massive load now sitting inside him. He wondered how much he’d be able to take after he Ascended. It would be fun to find out. 

 


	4. Ravishing Roleplay Leads to Broody Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which they really get started on the ~huge~ responsibility to sire their undying army. 
> 
> (AKA Jack is an insatiable come-slut that loves getting stuffed with cock and then filled and kept full with their infernal spawn).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to be extra clear, in the beginning scene they're both demons, and are role-playing Human Offering and Benevolent Demon Lord. Sometimes Jack just really wants to get his guts rearranged with an inhumanly large dick.

_It was always a little odd at first, settling back into human shape. It felt something like a favorite piece of clothing that was a bit snug. Not uncomfortable, but a little weird after walking around being some 8 feet tall with enormous wings._

_“You tell me if gets to be too much, honey, alright?” Bitty worried at him. He was in his compact human form, small horns and wings the only signs that he was anything but human._

_“Sure,” Jack said. “But I’ll just shapeshift if it gets to that. Why should I get off your cock?”_

_Bitty opened his mouth as if to argue, then shook his head, smiling a little. “You very much like being full, this is true.”_

_Jack grinned. “It’s gonna be fun!”_

  
  


Jack shivered a little. The air was hardly cold, what with being in the Underworld and all, but knowing what he was here for…it was overwhelming. And that’s exactly what he wanted. He was but a Vessel, to be filled with his Lord’s essence. 

“Uh. um. You look...more normal than I expected,” Jack stammered. Indeed, the expected demon lord had the form of a compact human male, four small curved horns peeking out from under blonde hair. 

“Oh, this form? Well, I can’t be scaring the sacrifices. Gotta start you off easy. Call me Bitty.” 

He stroked along Jack’s back, relishing the muscles underneath. He twitched when Bitty squeezed his ass. “Don’t worry, Jack, it’ll be anything but. I know what you like.” 

Jack whined as two fingers dipped inside him. “Oh, and you came prepared! Such a lovely offering!” Bitty smiled brightly, showing off sharp white fangs. “I’ll be sure to appreciate you properly.” 

He kissed him, deepening it as he pulled him into his lap. 

Jack sighed happily as Bitty slid home. He was a nice size indeed, and on Earth it would’ve been quite enough to leave Jack well-satisfied. 

But that’s not what he was here for. _(need it, give me, pleasepleaseplease, fill me up)_

“Oh, look at you taking me so beautifully,” Bitty crooned. “But it’ll take more, sweetheart. I’m going to change gradually back to my usual form, and you’ll stay right here.” 

“Please, please give me _everything_ ,” Jack begged. 

Bitty shifted his form, becoming taller, his horns curling back as they grew bigger. 

Jack whimpered at the aching fullness inside him. He could _feel_ the cock swelling in him, becoming truly monstrous, pressing into his most intimate places with every thick burgeoning ridge. 

He leaned back and gently traced his slick rim, the abused muscle quivering, ass stuffed obscenely full. 

“Look at you.” Bitty said in awe. He stroked Jack’s abdomen, rubbing at the bulge formed by his cock. Jack’s hand joined him. They both moaned. Beyond the delightful tightness of Jack’s body, there was the shadow of sensation of Jack petting him from the outside. 

“Come in me,” he pleaded. “Fill me up, get so deep I can taste it.” 

“As you wish, sweetheart,” Bitty murmured, loosening his hold on human form even more, wings emerging to cocoon them together. It took hardly a moment to give himself over to the perfection of his Consort’s body and let his cock burrow even deeper, filling him with his release. 

Jack keened as if he could feel the flood of wet slickness inside him. He pressed down on his abdomen, the hard bulge of Bitty’s cock softened by the huge load of come in him. 

“Look at you, taking me so easily. You really were made for this, to take my cock, be filled with my seed.”

“Yes yes yes, with you, always,” Jack murmured hoarsely. Everything felt so good he could hardly speak. 

 

They’d done it. Bitty was in his full demon form, with Jack looking all too human and nearly incoherent with pleasure as he was speared open on his massive member. 

Jack shivered and let the haze of pleasure lift. “Oh, that was _great_.” He rubbed at his softly rounded abdomen. 

“You still okay, Jack? You look fit to burst!” 

Jack squirmed in Bitty’s lap, then stretched. And stretched farther, as he settled back into his demonic form. 

“Mmm, not hardly. I’m not ready to move just yet,” he said, kissing and nipping at Bitty’s mouth. “I can take more,” he told him, “I know that’s not all you got for me.” 

Bitty pulled back to stare at him. 

“Every time I think I’ve figured you out, you surprise me again, Jacques Laurent.”

“Sure, sure.” He gave his belly another pat, then knelt up. He moaned at the rush of warmth as come leaked from his well-used hole. “Let’s snuggle this time though,” he asked, turning so he could lovingly, teasingly caress the slick cleft of his ass along his husband’s fully demonic cock. Had to be sure to be bred up properly. 

 

“Must be that time now, I think,” Bitty said, hugging Jack tighter as he ground into him. “You’ve been even more of a comeslut than usual, honey.”

“Hmm?” Jack couldn’t really argue with the label, distracted as he was with getting Bitty’s cock as deep as he could go. 

“For us to do a proper spawning. It’ll be like...well. It...It’ll be kinda like a knot, but instead of an egg it’s...like a packet or pod of my seed.”

Jack smiled. “You better fill me up with as many of them as I can take. _Hrn_ , lately it felt like I’ve been needing a little something... _more_. That must be it.” 

He leaned in to whisper in Bitty’s ear. “My body has been _aching_ for yours, desperate to be filled, belly kept fat and round with our _innumerable_ progeny.”

Bitty made an incoherent noise and abruptly pulled him off his cock, before throwing him ass-up on the bed and plunging back inside. 

Jack’s yell turned into a long, loud moan as he was filled again, the fullness of the knot hitting him in all the right places. His hole fluttered around it, urging along the “egg” forming the bump. 

 _This_. This was the best idea ever. 

He was being knotted, over and over again, as each pod descended, pulled into his body by his slick, clutching hole. It was quite the heady sensation, feeling one after the other settle inside, and knowing each “egg” could... _would_ bring forth a whole host of offspring. 

At last, Bitty was spent, really and truly. “There,” he said softly. “You’re all filled up, with every egg and bit of seed I can give you.” He rubbed Jack’s belly, rounded with a good thirteen “eggs”. Usually he could take a couple of dozen, but these “eggs” were both larger and softer. And denser, somehow weightier with unpotentiated multitudes. 

Jack wiggled happily. “That’ll keep me busy for a good while, finishing bringing our spawn into the world.” 

 

For half an eternity and also no time at all, all they did was snuggle and have sex. Spawning was demanding work - Jack needed fucked regularly to keep the eggs growing. With so many, he needed regular direct contact with Bitty’s energy. And he was horny as hell (ha!), but that really wasn’t anything new. 

Jack’s belly remained soft for quite a while. With true eggs, his abdomen was firmer as they set and then grew. This time, the eggs were much smaller, and there were so many more. The shells were thinner and more flexible, a necessity with over a hundred stuffed inside him. It was quite an interesting sensation. He shivered, knowing he’d be doing this a dozen more times. At _LEAST_. 

He stretched and turned over, sleepily kissing Bitty while he nudged his cock back towards his slick hole, giving a pleased sigh as it happily burrowed back inside. He’d never felt better than this, to be fucked and kept full, preparing to bring hordes of their demonic progeny into the world. 

 

“You don’t have to carry me,” Jack said a bit grumpily but fondly, as Bitty brought him to the spawning room. 

“Do too,” he said, brushing a finger over his rounded belly.

“Hmph.” Well, moving had gotten more complicated with how big he’d gotten, so it _was_ nice not to have to put in the effort. 

Bitty held him through it all, of course. It was painless, though slightly disconcerting, laying these little eggs right after another, his body ready to have them out. Seemed like it was already eager for the next cluster. 

When it was all done, Jack pulled Bitty on top of him, his weight a comfort, wings shading them and their offspring. His soft cock rested between his still slick thighs. 

“Oh, you did so well, sweetheart,” he murmured. “Won’t be long before you’re nice and big again, swollen with our innumerable children, ready to spawn whole hosts of precious baby demons.” 

Jack just kept kissing him, knowing that deep in him the next egg-pod was dissolving, releasing a whole new batch of eggs to be fertilized and grown inside him. 

  


He pulled back and frowned at the room. 

“We’re gonna need more space.”

“What?”

“It was fine for this time, there were only about a hundred, but the next clutch will be bigger.”

“D’ya think?”

“ _OH_ yes.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also for Piehead. And a big thanks to ravenreyamidala for betaing!


End file.
